The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alternanthera plant, botanically known as Alternanthera ficoidea, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Grenadine’.
The new Alternanthera was discovered in December, 2002, by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Chamblee, Ga., as a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Alternanthera ficoidea cultivar Partytime, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,789. The cultivar Grenadine was selected by the Inventor on the basis of its unique foliage coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings in Chamblee, Ga., since January, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Alternanthera are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.